


Chu

by Punybrainer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Baby Hiro, Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M, Young Tadashi, maybe not so brotherly in the future, winkwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punybrainer/pseuds/Punybrainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Hiro said his first word(s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chu

**Author's Note:**

> 8yo Tadashi  
> 1yo Hiro

Tadashi was too preoccupied in what he thought was the best sci-fi novel _ever_ when he felt something tugging at his pyjama pants. He begrudgingly looked up from his novel to find his one-year-old baby brother still tugging on his pyjama.

"Da..shi...." Tadashi's mind went blank for a second before yelling for their mum and picking Hiro up, his novel unmarked and forgotten on the couch. "Mum, muuuum!"

Their mom came— more like, sliding— into the living room, wiping her wet hands on her apron. "What's wrong, Tadashi?!" She scanned the room at mom-speed, expecting to find some kind of danger threatening to hurt her sons. It was always funny to see their mom being overprotective and turning into a super-mom, but now was not the time. There was something more urgent.

"Camera! Quick!!"

To Tadashi's annoyance, she just stood there and raised her eyebrow. But before he could say anything else, Hiro's chubby hand pawed at his lips. "Da..chi! Chuchu!"

It was only a matter of nanoseconds before their mom squealed, dashed away and back with a cam recorder in her hands. "HIRO, CAN YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, HONEY??"

"Daaashi!" Hiro squealed, chubby hands still pawing Tadashi's lips.

"Yess, that's righ— what?" She looked rather disappointed. Tadashi was sure she was too excited that her baby boy had finally started talking to actually register Hiro's actual words. It's every mom's dream that their baby's first word to be 'mom' or any variations of it.

"Dashii! Chuchu, chu!" After wrecking his brain trying to figure out what in the world his baby brother was trying to say/do and came up with nothing, Tadashi raised his eyebrow at their mum. After all, mother knows best, right?

"Don't look at me! You're the one he's calling, Tadashi." Tadashi's eyebrow went up even higher with a little criticism and then shrugged. Both of them stopped trying to decipher Hiro's baby talk and opted to coo and teach him other words... like 'mom', 'mommy', 'mama' and 'mother'. Tadashi just rolled his eyes at her desperation, while secretly feeling proud every time Hiro said 'Dashi' instead of 'mum'.

It wasn't until the night came and their mum and dad gave him a good night kiss when Hiro suddenly got excited and started yelling again. "Chuu! Awauwa chuu!" And realization hit them all that the Hamada baby had been asking for a kiss— a 'chu'.

Their mum started cooing at Hiro again. "Aww, you want mommy's kisses, Hiro? Who wants mommy's kisses—"

"Dashi! Chuu!" Hiro cooed, crawling past Mom and towards his older brother.

 _Yeah, life is good_ , Tadashi thought as he picked Hiro up and kissed him goodnight, while their dad tried to comfort their dejected mum. He thought he couldn't feel happier and love his baby brother more than he did at this very moment.


End file.
